


Игры, в которые мы играем

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Лэнс любит игры.





	Игры, в которые мы играем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Games We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508070) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6057471).

Главное про Лэнса Кит узнаёт вот что: тот, в общем-то, одно ходячее длинноногое противоречие. У Лэнса бойкий язык, и он понятия не имеет, как его прикусывать, но при этом сам не верит в то, что метёт с такой лёгкостью. Наоборот даже: чем больше Лэнс бахвалится, тем слабее на деле его уверенность.  
  
Это до сих пор с трудом укладывается в голове — разве не проще раз так в миллион будет отбросить позёрство и просто быть искренним? Кит даже Широ об этом спросил однажды, когда Лэнс в очередной раз довёл его до ручки. Широ тогда только покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Ты при всём желании не смог бы потребовать от Лэнса ничего сложнее.  
  
Да что это должно было значить. Так, по крайней мере, Кит и сказал в тот раз, взбешённый на них обоих.  
  
Теперь он понимает немного лучше, хотя, наверное, ему предстоит провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в попытках постичь Лэнса, потому что Лэнс хранит то, что ему важно, в строжайшей тайне. Можно хоть весь день его трёп слушать, не заметив, сказал ли он хоть что-то существенное. Потому что таков уж Лэнс: болтает без умолку обо всём, что приходит в голову, и лишь иногда роняет важное посреди этого потока, маскируя пустопорожними разговорами то, что по-настоящему его волнует.  
  
Методом тысяч проб и ошибок Кит усваивает: чем будничнее и случайнее выбранная Лэнсом тема, тем внимательнее Киту нужно слушать, потому что так Лэнс пытается донести до него что-то.  
  
Ну… Хорошо, что Кит никогда не пасует перед трудностями.  
  
А ещё Лэнс даже теперь не всегда ожидает, что Кит будет внимателен. Над этим Кит ещё работает, само собой, что и приводит их к настоящему моменту: Лэнс пялится на Кита, уронив челюсть. Он говорит:  
  
— Что? Чувак. Серьёзно?  
  
Мастер слова какой, не без нежности думает Кит. Он только передёргивает плечами, стараясь держаться так же буднично, как держался Лэнс, впервые об этом заговорив.  
  
— Не знаю. Я подумал, что может получиться весело.  
  
Лэнс щурится, рассматривая и его, и альтейскую повязку на глаза, и альтейские наручники у Кита в руках. Фыркает:  
  
— Кто же знал, что ты любишь с перчинкой?  
  
Кит не любит, на самом деле, или, по крайней мере, не думает, что любит. Но не в этом суть.  
  
— Ты не обязан, если не хочешь. Мне просто показалось, что может выйти интересно.  
— Боже, да не надо же сразу ершиться, — поспешно говорит Лэнс. — Я просто удивился, ладно? Я не против попробовать ради тебя.  
  
Конечно же, он не против, просто вот такой уж он, мастерски увиливает от прямого разговора о предмете интереса. Кит хмурится, старательно изображая нерешительность, просто чтобы вышло совсем убедительно.  
  
— Не хочу заставлять тебя делать то, что тебе не по нутру.  
  
Лэнс смеётся.  
  
— Что? Нет, чувак, всё нормально, я за, если ты за. — Он произносит это беззаботно, вносит предложение с лёгкостью, будто оно значит не больше, чем выбор между зелёной или синей космической слизью на ужин. Выдаёт его разве что взгляд, то и дело возвращающийся к наручникам и повязке.  
— Ну, если ты уверен… — говорит Кит.  
— Конечно, уверен. — Лэнс смеётся снова, стягивает футболку и подаёт руки: — Валяй, свяжи меня и получи в своё коварное распоряжение. Тебе страсть как хочется, я же знаю.  
  
_Кому-то_  тут точно хочется, но чего уж. Кит добился своего: Лэнс оказался в положении, в котором не прочь был оказаться. Можно считать это победой.  
  
— Сперва — на кровать.  
  
На самом деле Кит не планировал, что это прозвучит, как приказ; просто так заковать руки Лэнса будет удобнее. Он совсем не ожидает, что глаза Лэнса распахнутся шире и потемнеют, или что он беспрекословно плюхнется на край койки Кита.  
  
— Так нормально? — У него самую чуточку хрипнет голос, и он смотрит на Кита, будто искренне ждёт оценки.  
  
Вот как даже. Ну. Вот как. Хорошо, что Кит, чёрт возьми, соображает на лету, и шагает к койке, встаёт между колен Лэнса, который разводит их шире.  
  
— Неплохо для начала, — говорит он. Лэнс чуть-чуть запрокидывает голову, глядя ему в глаза. — Думаю, следующим будет это. — Он проводит ногтем по шву на повязке. Альтейская ткань послушно расходится, точно так же, как облегающие костюмы, которые они надевают под доспехи.  
  
Лэнс втягивает воздух и пялится на повязку.  
  
— Да?  
— Да, — говорит Кит, определившись. Он оборачивает повязку вокруг головы Лэнса, накрывает его глаза и приглаживает податливый материал на переносице, чтобы ткань льнула к лицу, не пропуская свет по краям. Когда результат его устраивает, он застёгивает повязку; ткань срастается сама с собой, и шов на ней едва заметен. Кит убирает руки с затылка Лэнса, обхватывает ладонями его лицо. — Как ощущения?  
  
Лэнс откашливается. С этой чёрной полосой поперёк лица он выглядит странно.  
  
— М-м. Нормально.  
  
Плюс повязки в том, что Лэнс не видит, как Кит закатывает глаза. Ощущения у него явно лучше, чем просто нормально, судя по его голосу, и — да, у него уже стоит.  
  
— Хорошо. — Кит проводит большими пальцами по скулам Лэнса, прикидывая, что делать дальше, и поддаётся сиюминутному желанию наклониться и прижаться губами к губам.  
  
Лэнс вздрагивает у Кита в руках и приоткрывает рот, приглашая его внутрь тихим довольным вздохом. Он поднимает руки и обхватывает запястья Кита. Прикосновение получается непривычное — обычно Лэнс даже близко не стесняется его лапать. Не то чтобы Кит жаловался. По крайней мере, сейчас он может позволить себе никуда не торопиться, покусывать нижнюю губу Лэнса, скользить языком по языку, пока рты не начнут ныть, пока они оба не задышат чаще.  
  
Лэнс бормочет его имя, когда Кит отстраняется, но не пытается притянуть его обратно, что… ладно, с этим Кит может работать (да что там, ему даже начинает нравится, если подумать).  
  
— Ложись, — говорит он.  
  
Лэнс подчиняется, осторожно ощупывая койку, закидывает на неё ноги и вытягивается. Он дышит всё так же часто, и под джинсами у него такой стояк, что Кит даже морщится сочувственно — это наверняка невыносимо, но при этом Лэнс ни словом не жалуется. Любопытно.  
  
Но пока что Кита интересует совсем другое.  
  
— Руки. — Невозможно не заметить, как Лэнс делает вдох поглубже, поднимая сложенные на животе руки. Он протягивает их Киту, который застёгивает браслеты на запястьях. — За голову, — говорит он Лэнсу, и Лэнс заводит руки наверх ровно в тот момент, когда Кит активирует наручники.  
  
Лэнс ахает от неожиданности, когда якори загораются, притягивая к себе наручники вместе с руками. Светящиеся путы оставляют ему немного свободы, сантиметров пятнадцать, не больше, о чём он узнаёт, подёргав наручники на пробу.  
  
— Боже мой, — выдыхает он, проводя языком по губам.  
  
Кит замирает.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
— ...ага, конечно, в порядке. Покажи мне всё, на что способен, чувак, я готов. — Привычная бравада Лэнса несколько блёкнет от того, насколько у него хриплый голос, от того, как он вертит головой, пытаясь услышать, что Кит собирается делать дальше.  
— Просто уточнил, — говорил ему Кит, начиная раздеваться. — Если передумаешь, просто скажи.  
— Эй, нет, я не собираюсь идти на попятный. Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь попробовать. — Слова Лэнс едва успевает проговаривать, столько в нём рвения.  
  
Кит закусывает губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
— Спасибо. Я это очень ценю.  
— В этом весь я. Такой великодушный, сам зна— ах! — Лэнс вздрагивает и вскидывает бёдра, притираясь к руке Кита сквозь джинсы. — Блядский боже!  
  
Кит сжимает пальцы, просто чтобы послушать, как Лэнс стонет.  
  
— Давай-ка снимем с тебя это.  
  
Лэнс опять с чувством стонет.  
  
— Боже, да, спасибо.  
  
Кит не удостаивает его ответом, не в словах, во всяком случае. Он расстёгивает джинсы Лэнса и стягивает их вместе с бельём и носками, отшвыривает прочь. Теперь у него есть растянувшийся на кровати Лэнс в наручниках, с завязанными глазами и таким стояком, что смазка с его члена капает на живот.  
  
Ну что же. Пусть самого Кита не то чтобы привлекают наручники, но ему, пожалуй, весьма по душе, насколько по ним тащится Лэнс.   
  
Он забирается на койку и кладёт руки на щиколотки Лэнса; Лэнс вздрагивает снова, когда Кит подталкивает его, заставляя согнуть ноги и развести колени, чтобы устроиться между ними.  
  
Кит оценивающе смотрит на него, ведёт по голеням ладонями и подхватывает под колени, разводя их ещё шире. Дыхание Лэнса сбивается, когда Кит гладит его бёдра.  
  
— Выходит, я теперь с тобой что захочу делать могу, а? — задумчиво говорит он на пробу. Лэнс вздрагивает всем телом, его член дёргается. Так, это хорошо. Кит ведёт рукой и сгребает в ладонь яйца Лэнса, и Лэнс стонет, отзываясь на ласку, приоткрывает рот, вздыхая, двигает бёдрами навстречу руке, ища бо́льшего.  
  
Он недовольно стонет, когда Кит убирает руку.  
  
— Кит…  
— Эй, я теперь буду делать, что захочу, — напоминает ему Кит. — Ты не то чтобы помешать мне можешь сейчас, вообще-то.  
  
Лэнс ахает, будто Кит ему двинул под дых; он подбрасывает бёдра, член снова скользит по его животу, размазывая влажное.  
  
— Вот как. — Кит упирается рукой в бедро Лэнса, прижимает его к матрацу. — Тебе это нравится? — Не убирая руку, он гладит большим пальцем свободной руки член Лэнса, трёт под самой головкой. — Если я решу, что хочу тебя с ума свести, ты ничего с этим сделать не сможешь. И тебе это нравится.  
  
Лэнс напрягается под его ладонью.  
  
— Кит, — почти скулит он.  
  
Кит ведёт по головке, дразнясь.  
  
— Это не ответ, — говорит он. Ему интересно, ответит ли Лэнс вообще.  
  
Лэнс закусывает нижнюю губу и сипло вздыхает, когда подушечка скользит взад-вперёд. Сойдёт за ответ, в каком-то смысле, так что Кит откладывает это на потом и отводит руку.  
  
— Может, тебе просто нравится не знать, что я собираюсь делать дальше.   
  
Соски Лэнса уже напряглись, так что Киту нужно только протянуть руку и провести по одному, чтобы Лэнс выгнулся, а потом вскрикнул, когда Кит сжимает пальцы.  
  
— Кит!..  
  
Что бы Лэнс ни получал из этого всего, Кит начинает наслаждаться происходящим. Не то чтобы ему не здорово с Лэнсом в целом, но что-то есть особенное в том, чтобы получить возможность изучать его тело и никуда не спешить.  
  
К чему он и приступает: водит ладонями по гладкой коже, чувствуя, как вздрагивают крепкие мышцы, гладит там, где дыхание Лэнса всегда перехватывает от прикосновений. Лэнс всегда отзывчивый, но сейчас хватает легчайшего прикосновения самыми кончиками пальцев к соскам, чтобы он ахнул, достаточно просто лизнуть кожу у бедра, чтобы он застонал. Когда Кит снова придавливает его к кровати, её встряхивает от того, как Лэнса бьёт дрожь, и это до того, как Кит наклоняется, чтобы оставить засос на внутренней стороне его бедра, отметить его своим. Лэнс дёргается у него под руками, под его губами, стонет его имя.  
  
Кит вздрагивает и сам от того, как исступлённо у него получилось. Боже, обычно на то, чтобы Лэнс позволил себе быть откровенно жадным, уходит куда дольше. Рефлекс уже отработан: когда голос Лэнса становится отчаянным, он бьёт сразу по всем чувствам Кита. Ну что же. Если это должно случиться быстро, пусть будет так.  
  
Кит вытаскивает припрятанную заранее смазку, но для этого ему приходится выпустить бёдра Лэнса. Лэнс мигом пытается извернуться, чтобы притереться к матрацу, что само по себе выглядит весьма впечатляюще по части гибкости, но у Кита другие планы.  
  
— Прекращай, — резко говорит он, пытаясь совладать с крышечкой, чтобы смазать поскорее пальцы и вернуться уже к нему.  
  
Лэнс прекращает. Срань господня, он прекращает, пусть и не без приглушённого стона, и снова растягивается на спине. Кит поражённо смотрит на него, начисто забыв о смазке, пока она не капает на колено.  
  
— Иисусе, — говорит он, когда Лэнс вскидывает бёдра в воздух, вцепившись зубами в нижнюю губу.  
  
Он забывает о неспешности, забывает о своём полуоформившемся плане свести Лэнса с ума, забывает обо всём, кроме самого Лэнса и его жадных отчаянных вздохов. Кит бросает смазку и ныряет рукой под Лэнса, касается его смазанными пальцами и надавливает. Лэнс выгибается, напряжённый, разводит шире ноги и стонет, когда погружается первый.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — стонет он, сжимается жарко и тесно. — Боже, прошу…  
— Ага, — говорит ему Кит, сгибая палец, и уверенно гладит большим сразу под яйцами.  
  
Большего и не надо; Лэнс протяжно вскрикивает, вскидывает бёдра, стиснув кулаки в наручниках, и заливает себе грудь и живот. Кита прошибает дрожь, когда он видит Лэнса таким: распростёртым на спине и забывшимся, и он втискивает в него второй палец вопреки сопротивлению тела. Лэнс скулит, когда Кит трахает его глубже, задевая подушечками простату.  
  
— Кит…  
  
Кит разводит пальцы. Лэнс дёргается и ахает, распахнув рот.  
  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть, — говорит Кит, размеренно двигая кистью. — Выдержишь, если я тебя трахну?  
— Я всё выдержу, что ты мне преподнесёшь, — говорит Лэнс — мямлит, на самом деле, получается что-то вроде: «Вс’ в’держу, чт’ ты мне пр’дн’сешь», но это не так важно. Важно то, как он разводит ноги, подаётся навстречу насаживается, как протестующе вздыхает, когда Кит убирает руку.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит ему Кит, растирая смазку по члену, подхватывает Лэнса, чтобы было удобнее толкнуться — и забывается на некоторое время, забывает обо всём, кроме жаркого тела Лэнса, раскрывающегося ему навстречу, кроме волны удовольствия, прокатывающейся по спине. Он стонет, когда входит до упора, и Лэнс стонет тоже, откинув голову на подушку. У него на лице, и шее, и груди неровные пятна румянца. Кит наваливается на него и хватает воздух ртом — так ему сладко.  
  
А потом Лэнс выдыхает его имя, будто молится, будто умоляет, и Кит дёргает бёдрами в ответ. Лэнс ахает, мечется по подушке, сцепляет ноги на талии Кита и вжимает пятки в поясницу.  
  
— Давай, — ахает он, — давай, пожалуйста — да!..  
  
И Кит не может этому противостоять, не может сдерживаться, когда Лэнс подгоняет его так жарко, когда тело горит от того, как Лэнсу хорошо и от того, как классно он смотрится. Он подтягивает бёдра Лэнса выше и вбивается в него быстро и резко, бессловесно стонет от накатывающей от каждого движения волны жара. Лэнс скребёт по наручникам на каждый толчок и ахает. Повязка закрывает его глаза, но Кит ещё никогда не видел, чтобы его лицо было настолько открытым, не видел на нём выражения настолько полного наслаждения.  
  
Ни за что он не продержится долго, не когда Лэнс под ним настолько беззастенчивый и восхитительный. Кит сжимает скользкими пальцами его член и ведёт резко.  
  
— Давай, давай, кончи ещё раз для меня, я хочу почувствовать…  
  
Из горла Лэнса вырывается тонкий вскрик, почти скулёж, и он выплёскивается Киту в руку, дрожа всем телом, рассыпаясь на части. Кит стонет, когда Лэнс сжимается, и позволяет жару унести себя, вколачивается в Лэнса короткими, мощными толчками, пока тот со всхлипами хватает воздух, пока его не накрывает с головой. Оргазм ломает его в щепки, топит мир и всё за пределами его собственной кожи в белоснежной вспышке, безграничный и всеохватный, и отступает, оставив его распростёртым на Лэнсе, с одним белым шумом в голове.  
  
Грудь Лэнса вздымается и опускается под его собственной, сначала часто, потом всё медленнее, пока они не начинают дышать почти в унисон. Киту не хочется шевелиться, хочется остаться в этом сонном, головокружительном состоянии — но бросать Лэнса связанным нельзя.  
  
Большой плюс альтейских технологий в том, что они всё самую чуточку умеют читать мысли. Киту нужно только помахать над наручниками немного, чтобы якори выключились, и Лэнс смог уронить руки на подушку. Их он не убирает, так и лежит, пока Кит возится с замками на браслетах. С повязкой ещё проще: её можно просто отклеить от лица и дать ей соскользнуть на подушку. Измотанный вознёй, Кит позволяет себе снова повалиться на Лэнса.  
  
Чуть погодя Лэнс поднимает руку и приобнимает его за плечи, и это здорово. Кит прикрывает глаза. Он совершенно не против задремать прямо так.  
  
Разумеется, именно сейчас Лэнс решает, что самое время открыть свой болтливый рот.  
  
— Так что ещё в твоём мешке занятных штук припасено?  
  
Кит прикидывает, стоит ли говорить Лэнсу, что этот вопрос нужно бы задавать ему, но к чёрту. Он не в настроении препираться.  
  
— Я-то знаю, а ты гадай, — бормочет он вместо этого.  
  
Лэнс фыркает ему на ухо.  
  
— Ведь теперь я совсем не буду воображать себе всякую порнографию.  
  
Кит улыбается. Ухмыляется, вернее, потому что именно этого он и добивался.  
  
— Развлекайся. Я скажу, когда будет тепло.  
— Извращенец, — довольно сообщает ему Лэнс и зарывается пальцами в его волосы. Кит довольно мычит и жмурится, уплывает под прикосновениями. Когда Лэнс начинает выдвигать предположения насчёт того, не собирается ли Кит привязать его ещё и за ноги в следующий раз, Кит только улыбается. И прислушивается к каждому слову.


End file.
